My Fair General
by psychegloom
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki: a girl posing as a male General in the army. Ichigo Kurosaki: worried that he is attracted to his midget General, and might just be gay. Add a little alcohol, and voila! LEMON. Try it, summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So here's another random oneshot.

So, I know Japan was not part of the allies, there will be many things in this story that don't quite add up with what actually happened, but, it's fiction, and it's my story so ha!

I'll be updating SBK and TL next week, I just had to get this little monster of a oneshot down.

Enjoy^^

* * *

**December 27, 1943, St. Petersburg, Russia **

Rukia Kuchiki sat on a stool by the bar, drinking sake, she wore her officer uniform as did many of the other _men _in the dance hall. All the nurses and military men were in the cafeteria, it had been cleared out to throw a farewell and good luck dance for the soldiers, who would be leaving early the next day

"Kuchiki-sama, won't you dance with me?" Asked Orihime, she stood in front of her and bowed nervously.

"Inoue-"

"I don't care if the other girls laugh at us, I like the fact that you're shorter than me actually, it's like you're Napoleon or something!" Beamed Orihime with a huge grin on her face.

"Eh…" she didn't know what else to say, certainly she couldn't tell her she didn't want to dance with her because she wasn't actually a man, and that it was strange that a girl had a crush on her, "sure, why not."

Rukia took her hand in hers and placed another at her hip. It was very uncomfortable, especially considering that Orihime was practically shoving her face in her breasts. Why didn't they make the nurses wear their uniforms? Their uniforms were certainly more covered up than this excuse of a dress Inoue was wearing, the _girls _were practically springing out of their confines. Rukia practically sighed with relief when she heard a more movable song begin to play, it was "Jeepers Creepers" by Artie Shaw.

"Kuchiki-sama you're an excellent dancer!" Marveled Orihime, very impressed with her moves.

"Thank you Inoue-san," said Rukia, of course she was an excellent dancer, being part of the Kuchiki clan meant being good at everything, including dancing. When the song was over Rukia pulled away; Orihime pouted.

"Already Kuchiki-sama?"

"I'm afraid so Inoue, I'm a little tired, training the men all day and all."

"I understand, I hope you will say farewell before you part tomorrow then," said Orihime blushing; she hesitated but then gave Rukia a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to join the other nurses. Rukia looked around to find a bunch of men smirking at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Mind your own business!" Said Rukia in a dangerous tone; the rest of the men turned away fearfully. Rukia went back to her stool by the bar and took another drink of sake.

"Scaring the men in advance are you general?" Said a deep voice from behind her; Rukia didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was impossible not to know, that voice was the source of so many of her headaches for the past six months.

"What do you want lieutenant Kurosaki?" She asked trying to remain calm, she wouldn't let him get to her again. Rukia was seen as a silent yet dangerous General, cold as ice, never lost her composure, she could shut her men up with a single stare. But since Kurosaki arrived, it had all changed, he brought out the worst in her, making her lose her temper by questioning her authority and making fun of her height. The fool even had the nerve to…to…to question her sexual orientation! Now it was true that Rukia leaned more towards the male species, but that was only expected since she was after all a female. But Kurosaki didn't know that, he thought she was a man, and a gay one at that, questioning why she never accepted the advances from various nurses that were infatuated with her, including the voluptuous Orihime Inoue.

Rukia had remained sexless her entire life, she was a proud virgin, and the only time she had been remotely attracted to anyone was two years ago when she began to fancy General Kaien Shiba, she was his lieutenant, Kaien died a year later, and any possibility of being sexually attracted to another individual died with him.

Then six months ago, Kurosaki arrived, and he…he pursued her! Rukia knew he only did it to tease her. Kurosaki was very straight, he dated Inoue Orihime for four months, and between military personnel that was an eternity. But still…that didn't lessen the odd sensations he made her feel, sensations that made it difficult to be completely asexual.

"What? Can't I have a drink with my gay General?"

"Kurosaki, I have already told you-"

"Yeah yeah, you're not gay," said Ichigo sitting on the stool next to her, "can't you take a joke Byakuya?" Rukia was using her brother's name to remain in the military, Dr. Urahara was the one that covered for her as her personal physician, Urahara knew the Kuchiki-clan, and he knew that Rukia was more than capable of carrying out the duties of a General.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, forgive me, I forget you prefer to be called General."

"Thank you."

"Midget General."

"Look," said Rukia attempting to be calm; the bottle of sake in her hand was shaking, "I am not in the mood to argue with you Kurosaki…" Ichigo watched her for a moment, his General seemed very tense, his eyes were scrunched up, and his body was shaking. Ichigo had his suspicions, what troubled his general troubled him as well.

"It's a trap isn't it? We're walking into a trap tomorrow, the Germans are going to ambush us," said Ichigo after a while.

"Yes."

"Why are we going then? If you know what's going to happen why expose the men to such danger?"

"It is necessary, once the Germans, are left out in the open, the other squads can take over and finish them off, they would be too weak to fight back. Once Germany is finished with, we have only Italy to worry about…that will not be difficult, considering that British troops are already on that."

"But, men will die, OUR men will die!"

"They're not your men Kurosaki, they are mine, and if you think this weighs on you…you have no idea how it weighs on me, I'm the one that has to lead them to their death," said Rukia taking another gulp of sake.

"Don't you care? Are you THAT heartless?!"

"This is not your problem Kurosaki, if you're so scared of dying , then don't go, there is no room for cowards in my squad," said Rukia; Ichigo was about to say something else, but she got up abruptly and left with the bottle of sake in her hand.

"The nerve of him," muttered Ichigo to himself, he was beginning to see blurry because of all the sake he had drank. The nerve of that midget General, how dare he call him a coward? Ichigo Kurosaki, war hero, a coward? It seemed his General was emasculating him in every way, it was bad enough that the midget Kuchiki made Ichigo feel things he should not feel for a man, but now, now he even questioned his courage, the very thing that made him a real man.

Yes, Ichigo was starting to fear that he was becoming a fag. He took another gulp of the sake. How he wished he could give him a peace of his mind, kick his ass until he let out all his frustration. Was the man demented? How could he send off the men to be killed? It was true it was for a greater cause, but there had to be another way.

He should give him a piece of his mind, it was his job as lieutenant to straighten him out when he was doing something stupid. If he needed to he would kick his ass until he saw things his way. He would prove himself damnit! He was not a coward, he was just smarter than that, he saw no need to end the lives of so many men when they could come up with a better plan. Ichigo finished the bottle in one large gulp, and stomped over to the dormitories to find his midget General.

* * *

Rukia threw the empty bottle on the bed, took off her fake mustache, jacket, and shirt, and immediately went to unwrap the tight bandages around her chest. Once the bandages fell to the floor she sighed in relief, she wasn't large breasted, but even so, the bandages could hurt sometimes. She stood in front of the mirror to examine the damage, there were bruises all over her breasts; she feared that her breasts would get smaller by the time this was all over, if she survived it of course.

She took off the rest of her clothes and got in the bathtub, the water was warm; it relaxed her stiff muscles. When she was done, she dried herself off and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked to her room, put on a pair of underwear, then walked towards the drawer to search for a pair of pajamas. The door burst open, hitting the wall hard, startled, she turned to see who it was.

"I am not a cowa-!" Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he took in the image of a pretty, fragile girl, standing in nothing but her underwear, covering her breasts with her arms. When he took a closer look, he was shocked, it was him…the midget General. He looked around cautiously, then closed the door of HER room.

"You-you're a girl!" He gasped pointing an accusing finger at her.

"So," she replied trying to look careless, but her hands were shaking nervously.

"You lied about being a guy!"

"They wouldn't allow me to fight otherwise," said Rukia covering her breasts with one arm and reaching for a black robe with the other, she turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her chest, and put on the robe, tying it securely around the waist.

"So what, are you going to tell on me now?" Asked Rukia walking over to him. His eyes were glued to her chest, and she had to wave a hand in front of him to get him to look at her properly.

"I umm…not unless you want me to," said Ichigo, turning to look at her face, he could have blamed the alcohol, but he knew he'd felt this for her before…though now that he knew she was a girl those feelings of attraction more than tripled, and it suddenly became acceptable for him to feel that way for her.

"What is your real name?"

"I'm Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya is my older brother."

"Does he know you're here?"

"Not by a long shot, he thinks I'm in America with my fiancé," said Rukia taking a glass, sitting on the bed, and filling it up with sake.

"So there's a fiancé?" Asked Ichigo a little disappointed.

"His name's Gin Ichimaru."

"The tycoon?!"

"Yes, the man himself," said Rukia looking bored and taking a large gulp from the cup.

"You don't sound very excited, does your fiancé know what's going on?"

"He's trying to get on my good side, we don't get along so well, I guess he saw this as an opportunity," said Rukia taking another gulp of sake; she was starting to become light-headed from so much alcohol, "you want some?" She asked offering him the bottle.

"Yeah," he sat next to her and took the bottle from her, taking a large gulp.

"I'm out," she frowned looking at her cup; she took the bottle from Ichigo and took a long drink; he watched fascinated as her lips touched the bottle, he licked his lips subconsciously. She gave him the bottle again and lied back on the bed. Ichigo's eyes ran themselves over her body, the robe didn't hide very much, he had a great view of her long smooth legs, and a peek of her cleavage. He took another large gulp to calm his raising nerves, and then lied next to her, both watched the ceiling thoughtfully.

"You really think it's a good idea…to sacrifice the men?" He asked suddenly.

"No, but there's no other way, I wish there was something else I could do, I feel like such a bitch," she said closing her eyes; he turned his face to look at her.

"I'm sure we could think of something else."

"It's not really up to me, the higher ups are the ones in charge, the best I can do is keep as many of them alive. If I die tomorrow Kurosaki, I want you to promise me you'll keep as many as you can alive."

"I won't do that," he said; she opened her eyes and turned to look at him, "I won't have to because you're not going to die. You're one of the toughest people I've met," he said looking into her eyes sincerely.

"It's not easy you know, to consider that you may possibly die when you are my age."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen," she said turning to look at him, "and you?"

"Twenty-six. Rukia…"

"Yeah?"

"You're right."

"About what?" She asked turning to look at him.

"You're much too young. I don't want you to go tomorrow, go back home, I'll cover for you."

"What?! You're asking me to leave my men?! What kind of General would I be if I did that?!"

"You're a child, you have a bright future in front of you, if you can tackle being a General now, imagine what you could do when you're my age."

"You're young too! And I'm not asking you to stay out of this!"

"This once, would you please just listen?" He said turning on his side to face her; she gasped when he tilted her face up to look at him, his amber eyes boring into hers. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb, and parted it from the top one.

"What are you doing?" She asked surprised; Ichigo smirked sensing her nervousness.

"You have beautiful eyes my General," he whispered; he lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a kiss. Rukia remained still at first, but months of pent up sexual frustration combined with the alcohol prompted her to loosen up; she wrapped an arm around his neck and granted him access to her mouth.

Ichigo shifted so that he was on top of her; he trailed his lips down to her jaw and nipped his way down to her neck. Rukia arched her back at the feel of his hot tongue on her skin; her breaths came out labored, needing something to do with her hands, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kurosaki…" she gasped when she felt him open her robe.

"Call me Ichigo."

"Ichigo…" she bit her bottom lip when she felt his hand grasp her naked breast, "I can't do as you say, I have to go into battle…" she whispered through labored breaths; she gasped when she felt his tongue on her nipple, he teased the sensitive bud lightly, before suckling her entire breast.

"Let me protect you, please…" he mumbled against her skin as he nipped the sides of her breasts playfully.

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"N-yes!" Rukia threw her head back in ecstasy as his fingers found the delicate pink folds of her sex.

"I had no idea you were this beautiful," he mumbled against her breast as his lips began a hot trail down her stomach.

She tried to say something back to him, but could only manage to let out a moan. Her little hands held on to his hair as his long rough fingers pulled off her underwear and began to plunge in and out of her. Her mind was screaming that this was wrong. Sexual purity was something expected of a proper Kuchiki lady, more so from her, being her brother's direct heiress. What she was doing right now could have her disowned by the clan, if in their wedding night her husband found that she was no longer pure, he could tell her brother…the clan…

"Umnh…no…stop…" mumbled Rukia with barely a coherent thought in her head as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Why?" He asked gruffly, his voice husky and his eyes hooded with lust.

"I can't, I'm engaged, if my husband found out I'm not a…" she trailed off red in the face, now that she could more clearly see what compromising of a situation they were in.

"Engaged, but not married yet," he smirked lowering his lips to her neck and sucking at one of the red marks he had left.

"Y-you don't understand," she whispered gasping towards the end as he plunged his flingers inside her again.

"You don't love him," he mumbled against her neck.

"Th-that's beside the point, he-he was chosen as my hu-ah!-husband…" a pressure began to build between her legs, and her hips bucked against his hand, seeking release. He stopped his movements suddenly, and disappointed, she opened her eyes to look at him. His amber eyes were looking at her with an intensity that she had never seen in anyone else's eyes before.

"I need you…"

"I-Ichigo," she whispered looking into his eyes, surprised to see pain in them.

"Push me away, hit me, stop me yourself, otherwise…I need you so much…I can't stop myself." He waited for a second, and when she didn't push him away he claimed her lips again, this time with uncontrollable fervor. His much larger body encased her smaller one, and allowed no room for her to escape. His fingers went back to her nether lips, where he proceeded to tease relentlessly.

She tried not to respond to his touch, she seemed to be succeeding at first, but when his fingers found her clit, she moaned and her tongue dueled with his own.

The little General beneath him was inebriated with lust, he could tell by the way she was trying to rip off his shirt, and the way she grinded her hips against his. In a matter of seconds she seemed to have forgotten all the reasons she had against consummating their lust, one that had formed months ago, when they first crossed words with one another. Soon, Ichigo's clothes lay in a pile of rags next to hers. Even though he was far gone, he was mindful of the girl beneath him, he nudged her thighs apart carefully, and gently placed himself in between.

He looked into her eyes again, to make sure he had her approval. But her eyes were closed, her mouth opened, she placed her hand in the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ichigo took this as a yes, and slipped inside her in one powerful thrust. She held on to him tightly, she gasped and sunk her nails in his back. He hissed, but allowed her to claw at him, it seemed tonight blood would be shed by both, it only seemed fair.

He began to move carefully, mindful of the pain brought to her body by his invasion. His rocking slowly increased in speed until he was practically slamming into her. Her pain seemed far gone, as she bucked her hips against his in abandon. Her head swayed back, her hands clasped his back, hot and slippery from perspiration. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, pressing her cheek against his and moaning in in his ear as her glazed eyes stared at the ceiling. His lips touched her cheek and then slid down to her neck, where he bit down lightly. She clasped his hair as she cried out, her walls tightening around his cock as she finally climaxed.

The sound of her voice crying out his name, and the tightening of her walls around his cock was enough to throw him over the edge; he wrapped his arms around her as he pumped into her one last time and filled her with his seed.

It took Ichigo a couple of minutes for his senses to come back, once there was feeling in his body again, he slipped out of her and lied down next to her, sheltering her in his arms. Her breathing was shallow and she was trembling in his arms. He wiped her sweaty bangs out of her eyes, and kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her arms with his hands, and placed the blanket over both of them. It was December in Russia, and he knew that the reason she trembled was because the winter air hit her sweat covered body, chilling it.

"You okay little one?" He whispered in her ear, softly biting her earlobe.

"I-I'm okay," she mumbled as his lips skimmed back down to her neck; she snuggled closer to him for warmth.

Rukia felt herself getting sleepy; she vaguely noticed that she was lying on her back again, Ichigo's powerful body over hers. She wrapped her arms around him again and gasped when the familiar sense of completion overcame her body again. She felt his warmth seep into her, warming her entire body, and finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rukia stretched under her blankets, and winced when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her thighs. Her body felt heavy, but she needed to get up. What time was it anyway? She forced herself awake, and reluctantly sat up on the bed.

Immediately, she felt a breeze of cold air, and she lifted the blanket back up to cover her naked body. Her eyes widened.

"Shit! I slept with him," she groaned rubbing her face. Her vision was blurry, and the light coming through the window made her head ache more than it already did. What a lovely morning, she woke up with a hangover, to the knowledge that she had been deflowered, and was probably late…

"Crap!" She yelled jumping off the bed, she groaned in pain but then gingerly made her way to her drawer, she took out her uniform, was about to take a much needed bath, but realized she was probably late and opted not to take one. Once her uniform was on, she looked down at her watch fearfully.

"Fuck." It was 8:28, the ship would be leaving at 8:30, there was no way she would make it. She took a deep breath, Kuchikis did not let things get to them, she would find other means of transportation, an RAF plane perhaps?

She wanted to pull her hair out, what was she thinking? Why did she drink so much? Why did she let that bastard do those things to her?! How would she explain this? The punctual, talented, respected General Kuchiki didn't make it to the ship. She groaned again, it would be very embarrassing going to the dock in her uniform.

She took off her jacket, and hat, then sneaked over to one of the nurse's rooms. Nurse Momo was probably the only nurse in this division whose breasts and height were average, every other woman was tall or large-chested. She took a navy-blue dress and a dark-gray coat, and rushed back to her room. She left her hair as it was, but added a little volume to it, she had some makeup deep inside one of her drawers, and she applied some to make herself look different.

She rushed over to the dock, and her heart fell when she saw that the ship was already leaving, the men were waving back at the people in the dock. She clutched her hand and lowered her head in shame. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the girl standing next to her, staring at her curiously.

"I'm sorry, you look familiar, do I know you?" Asked nurse Orihime; Rukia looked up at her nervously.

"I uh…I'm Kuchiki Byakuya's sister," in truth she was, but she had been pretending to be her brother the whole time she had known Orihime.

"Ah, I see the resemblance," said Orihime smiling as she looked back at the ship, "I'm sorry you didn't get to see your brother leave, I didn't either, Kurosaki-kun told me he came earlier, before everyone else, you know the General how he likes being on time."

"Kurosaki told you that?" Asked Rukia surprised, Ichigo had…covered for her?

"Yeah, he also…told me to take care of you," said Orihime looking at her with a knowing smile on her face.

"Huh?"

"He said the only person you had in the world was your brother, and that without your brother to protect you, you would be all alone, so he asked me to bring you with me to my house in London."

"What?! He told you that?"

"Yeah, he also said you were his gal, and that I better take good care of you. He wants you to rest and eat well," said Orihime tapping her chin, "he said he wanted you well nurtured, just in case you were pregnant with his child."

"What?!" She said flushing red; her mouth agape, "I assure you Orihime I'm not-"

"Look! Kurosaki-kun is waving at us!" said Orihime excitedly waving at the ship. Rukia turned around to see Ichigo with a goofy grin on his face, his orange hair fluttering in the wind. He winked at her and blew her a kiss. He mouthed something to her, 'I'll be back', and she smiled at him, she knew the fool, and no matter how much of a fool he was, he always kept his word.

* * *

What d'ya think?^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, many of you requested this, and I downloaded this to show you that I care...psychegloom is a little confused right now, and in the middle of a lot of things, I hope you understand. Life happens, it gives...and it takes...

Anyway, part 2 of My Fair General, there are no lemons here, sorry, but Rukia's character in this story is very much of a feminist, she demands respect and will by no means settle for being any man's "gal" I do however, think you will find it interesting...well I hope so, I certainly had fun writing it.

* * *

**January 3, 1944, Calais, France**

"Ichigo, is the General coming with us?" Asked Keigo shivering, he, like the other men around him, were covering themselves with dark green rain coats.

They were on a ship two miles away from the Calais shoreline, closer to England than they were to France. It was two in the morning and they were waiting for the ocean tide to calm a bit before climbing inside boats and rowing themselves to the shore.

"I already told you Keigo, the General has chicken pox and won't be able to make it."

"But, Lieutenant, don't you get that when you're…I don't know…six?" Said Mizuiro a bit suspicious.

"Exactly, and since the General got it now as an adult, it's worse, fever, headaches, slimy rashes…it's extremely contagious."

"Well, can't argue with that," said Mizuiro scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Ishida, how are we looking?" Ichigo asked his second in command.

"Given the water temperature, and the speed of the wind, we should be able to row to shore safely in fifteen minutes," said Ishida testing the wind with his index finger.

"Good, we don't want to land ashore with thirty-thousand Germans awake and ready to kill us," said Ichigo taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a puff and stretched his neck side to side, popping it.

"There are still the guards," said Keigo looking very unsure of himself.

"This is a reconnaissance mission Asano, not a takeover, if we're careful we'll manage to get around the guards without a problem," said Ichigo, "there will only be eight of us, the rest will be on this ship for backup if we need any."

Fifteen minutes passed, and the men waited patiently, some, like Keigo Asano, chose to wait trembling with nervousness, while others, like Ichigo Kurosaki, smoked their nerves away.

"We're ready," said Ishida.

Ichigo looked over at Chad, and between the two of them, lowered the boat down to the water. They climbed in one by one, and silently rowed their way towards the shore. It was raining, but they could clearly see the search lights lighting around the campsite. They rowed ashore some distance from the camp, being careful not to be spotted by the guards.

"All right, Ishida and Keigo sneak their way into headquarters to make copies of their maps, and gather any useful information. Mizuiro and I cover them, and Chad and the rest take care of any guards that need to be taken care of. We'll make our way back to the ship, and from there bomb the shore line, we'll have a couple of fly boys do some shooting, and then go back. Remember, it's important to make them think we'll be invading from Calais, it'll keep their eyes off of Normandy, where we'll actually be invading from," whispered Ichigo once they made it ashore.

The men nodded in agreement and headed towards the camp. Ichigo went first, Ishida and Keigo behind him, then Mizuiro at the end, the rest of the men followed. They were very careful, the three men with Chad stayed behind closer to the gates where the guards were. They were spotted by one, but Chad quickly got behind the guard and twisted his neck, breaking it, silence was key, they would do everything possible to avoid making noise with gunshots.

* * *

Ichigo walked quickly, and careful, he was also spotted, but before the guard could do or say anything, he took one of the daggers he had strapped on his belt and shot it at the man's throat, killing him in an instant. They found the office at last, and Ichigo picked at the lock until it opened; he signaled at Ishida and Keigo to go inside. Ichigo and Mizuiro stayed outside to keep an eye out for any guards.

Keigo sighed nervously, why did he always get himself in these situations? Keigo was not the bravest soldier, or even that good of a fighter, but he possessed an ability that never failed to book him a reconnaissance mission with the military. He was an excellent artist, and a quick one too, a couple of glances at a map, and he could copy it exactly as it was on a sheet of paper, including enemy bases and plans of attack.

Ishida was also crucial to these missions, he had a photographic memory, once something was engraved in his memory, it stayed there, and with an eerie accuracy. As soon as they found the maps and documents they both got started. Keigo started sketching the maps, and Ishida scanned his eyes over every document he could find, writing down information as quickly as he could on a notebook, just in case he had any slips.

When they both finished, Ishida got to work on covering their tracks, he put the documents back in place perfectly, so that no one noticed they'd been touched. He and Keigo opened the door carefully, then locked it after themselves. Ichigo signaled for them to follow them, and they made their way out of the camp. They met Chad and the others at the gates.

Keigo sighed in relief, they made it, they were a good distance away from the camp. He bumped into Ichigo's back suddenly, and turned up to look it him in protest. Whatever words Keigo was going to say died in his mouth. There, around their row boat, were five German soldiers, sure, they had the upper hand since they were eight against five, but a single sound of one of their guns could make the whole camp wake up, and they'd be in quite a problem trying to get out.

One of the German soldiers smirked at them and aimed the gun in the air. He was about to shoot, but in lightening speed the five soldiers fell to the floor, decapitated. The men looked around at themselves confused, they all shrugged, none of them had done it.

"What in the name of-mmh!" Keigo was about to scream when he saw something black floating in the water from behind the row boat, but Ishida covered his mouth before he screamed and had them discovered.

"Sshh, it's only General Kuchiki," whispered Ishida. The men looked shocked to see a disgruntled looking General Byakuya Kuchiki walking to the shore dripping with water, he was holding a sword in his hand, his black hair was messy, with hay sticking out from places, and his suit and hair covered in chicken feathers.

"General Kuchiki…" said Mizuiro looking for the right words to say, "so I see you shaved off your mustache."

Byakuya, or rather Rukia, didn't say anything, she just frowned deeper, looked over at Ichigo, and glared, she walked back to one of the boats, Ichigo noticed that now there were two, and began to row back to the ship.

The rest of the men went on the boat they came in, they were all quiet and impressed as they stared at the little captain rowing in the boat in front of them. It was amazing how such a little thing could row a boat so fast on her own.

"I thought you said General Kuchiki had the chicken pox, but he looks fine he's just all wet and covered in feathers," said Keigo.

"That's why…I didn't say chicken pox, I said he was stuck in a chicken box you fool," said Ichigo a bit red in the face knowing full well he was lying.

* * *

They arrived at the ship, and a soaked Rukia was standing there tapping her foot impatiently, and with a scowl on her face as she waited for them to arrive. Ichigo stood in front of her nervously and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey General, I see you're feeling better."

"Take care of me? Take me to her house in London?! Your gal?!! Feed me well just in case I'm pregnant with your child?!!!" Screamed Rukia at him at the top of her lungs, she was panting and her face was red with anger, the men were staring at them by now.

"Listen, I can explain," said Ichigo trying to get her to calm down, and shut up.

"Explain what?! I had to drive in the back of a pickup with chickens for four hours! Then I had to row the damn boat here all the way from Dover!"

"Liste-wow, Dover? Really? Boy you're stron-"

"No, _you _listen you sick arrogant bastard!" Screamed Rukia poking him so hard on the chest he could bet he'd have bruises there tomorrow.

"You will never do that again you hear! Who the hell do you think you are?! You wannabe Mr. Testosterone, did you really think you'd get me knocked up the first time we fucked-"

"Let's talk about this later," said Ichigo laughing nervously, the men were staring at them with their mouths open.

"Sure, the sex was great but that doesn't mean you have to be so smug about it-"

"Okay," said Ichigo holding her by the shoulders and making eye contact with her to get her to shut up before she humiliated the both of them more, "let's go talk somewhere else no?"

"Fine!" Said Rukia trying to suppress her anger, and walked inside the ship. Ichigo looked back at the men and they were giving him funny looks.

"Ishida, could you umm, take over from here?" Asked Ichigo; Ishida, whose mouth was also gaping open straightened up.

"Umm, yeah, sure."

"Thanks," said Ichigo patting him on the back; Ishida flinched and pulled away, Ichigo stepped away from him and walked back inside the ship awkwardly. Once Ichigo was gone the men burst out laughing.

"Hmn, I guess we'll have to be careful not to drop the soap around the General and the lieutenant neh?" Said Mizuiro laughing.

* * *

Rukia was in her room, she stood in front of the mirror and plucked the feathers from her hair. She took off her General's uniform and slipped on a comfortable pair of flannel pajamas, she needed to shower, but she would do that until she had a long talk with Ichigo. Just as her mind wandered to him, he burst in through the door looking furious, he locked the door and made his way over to her.

"Have you any idea what you have just done? Now the men think we're gay!"

"Well, it doesn't really bother me all that much anyway, you'd been calling me a gay General for the past six months," said Rukia sitting in a chair in front of her mirror as she proceeded plucking out the feathers.

Ichigo looked like he wanted to break something, but he settled for taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Rukia immediately rushed over to him and threw it on the floor, stomping on it until it was put out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I won't let you stink up my room with that disgusting smell!" She said glaring at him; he looked at her, the look he gave her was as intense as hers.

"What the fuck are you doing here Rukia, didn't I tell you to stay with Inoue?"

"And just why on earth would you think I'd listen to whatever the fuck you say? I'm not your servant, I won't take your orders."

"No," he said drawing closer to her, he grabbed her by the waist and forcefully pulled her body against his, "but you're my lover, and I'll do whatever I need to do to keep you out of danger, and if I have to tie you up to the bed then by god I will." Rukia gulped at his intense lustful gaze, but then rolled her eyes at him.

"Please Kurosaki, I'm not your woman, we fucked once, that doesn't mean anything, I'm as much yours as I am Keigo's or Ishida's."

"You're wrong, we made love once, I was your first, and you slept in my arms, trembling, till the sun rose. I memorized the scent of your hair…the texture of your skin…" he said dipping his head down till his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck, he bit there softly, earning a little moan from her, "Keigo and Ishida don't know that about you, do they?" He mumbled against her throat.

"Ichigo, that can't happen again," she said pushing him away and turning her back on him, "it was a mistake, if I'm still alive after this is over, I'm going back home…and marrying Gin. Gin loves me…and even if he didn't, he wouldn't pass out on marrying the heiress of Kuchiki Byakuya for something as petty as my lack of virginity."

"A man that loves you wouldn't allow you to go into war."

"It doesn't matter! That is my role in life, to continue on carrying the family name, and doing it honorably, marrying the man I am arranged to marry, contributing to the clan by taking care of family business, and providing the clan with legitimate heirs, legitimate, do you understand? And what you and I have is not legitimate, not by a long shot…it…it needs to stop, here, now."

"Okay."

"Huh?" Said Rukia confused, turning to look at him, she honestly thought he would try to be a little more persuasive.

"I'm not going to force you," said Ichigo leaning against a wall and crossing his arms over his chest, "we don't know each other enough to make rash decisions for the other. We've known each other for six months yes, but, those six months were a lie, since we weren't exactly honest with each other, it would be very unfair of me to push you into a corner and smother you with confessions of love…I…don't really know you, do I, Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Not enough, no," she sighed, her shoulders relaxing a bit. They stayed quiet for a moment, she watched him curiously, as he looked down at the floor, deep in thought.

"I would like to get to know you though, if that's okay with you."

"But I-"

"Give me three months."

"What?" Asked Rukia confused again.

"Give me three months to get to know you. After this war is over, travel with me for three months, if all we feel for each other is attraction, then you can go back to your betrothed."

"I don't trust you Ichigo Kurosaki, especially when you're drunk, you saw what happened last time."

"Come on, it'll be fun, besides…you have nothing else to lose," said Ichigo checking her out from head to toe.

"Pervert!" Said Rukia slapping him across the face; she walked angrily towards the bathroom door.

"So, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it," she said with a smile on the face, "now get out of my room."

"Yes General sir," said Ichigo saluting her formally; he gave Rukia one last smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Ichigo made his way back up to the deck, and found Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika getting out of their jets. Apparently all had gone as planned, and the men manning the ship were now hurrying to turn the ship around back to England.

"I love the rush I get after these missions," said Ikkaku popping his neck.

"You're in luck, the good part's yet to come," said Ichigo.

"Lieutenant," said the three men bowing shortly.

"Where do we go from here?" Asked Hisagi.

"Where else…to Normandy," said Ichigo.

"We'll be joining the Brits and the Americans then?"

"Of course, train well, we'll all need to."

"Look, General Kuchiki is well again," said Yumichika pointing at Rukia who was again dressed in her General's uniform.

"Excuse me gentlemen," said Ichigo leaving to join Rukia.

"This should be one hell of a summer," said Ikkaku.

"Yes, I reckon it will be, and an interesting one to," said Ishida joining the three men, he looked over at Ichigo and Rukia who seemed deep in conversation, Rukia was giggling while Ichigo explained something to her. It was then that Ishida realized it, the way his general moved, his features, his smile…his general wasn't who he appeared to be.

"Leave it to Kurosaki to figure it out," smirked Ishida to himself.

"What?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Nothing, forget it," said Ishida looking away from Kurosaki and his… apparently, very female general.


End file.
